A Christmas to Start Over
by Basstard09
Summary: The worst Christmas' Eve turns into the start of a new life. Enjoy and review. A/N: I've decided to give it some more length, but it won't last more than four chapters. Hope you like it still.
1. Chapter 1: A Christmas to Start Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

I intended this to be a NaruHina one-shot, but I suddenly got some ideas to take it just a little further. I'll keep it going just for a while, but I don't intend to make it larger than four chapters. Now that it's December, and Christmas is getting close quickly, I decided to start with this "first chapter". I know that the subject might be quite repetitive, but I wanted to give it a try. So, enjoy, and please review. (For those who might want to continue reading my larger story, it will be updated quite soon)

A Christmas to Start Over.

The day: December 23th. The Hidden Leaf Village was preparing itself for the Christmas celebration, and every single villager was doing its best to receive the holidays in good mood…

All but one…

Hinata Hyuuga walked down the streets of the village, wondering what she would give her _special someone_ for Christmas. She was watching the snowflakes pour down from the skies, and, as she found the chance of being alone, he activated her bloodline trait. The Byakugan allowed her to see the snowflakes in its most detailed way, and she just marveled with the sight she had. Noticing that people would be seeing her soon, she deactivated the Byakugan and kept walking.

She still thought of the last Christmas, and of her 19th birthday last year. The person she loves most had surprised her with a beautiful present for each of those days, making of her the happiest shy girl of the Hidden Leaf. She wouldn't ever take off the necklace he gave her the last Christmas: a small silver necklace with the symbol of the Hyuuga Clan made in lapis and sapphire; and she would play alone everyday at her room with the plush she got from him on her 19th birthday: a funny plush fox with nine tails, blue eyes and a grin in its face that she loved to see. Actually, she still used to sleep with this plush, and sometimes she even kissed its foxy grin, dreaming to do so when she saw the _original_ owner of that grin she loved so much.

But now, she seems to not be able to find him anywhere, and she desperately wants to return the favor to him.

She walked towards the center of the village, finding the building where he lived. She saw him in the small balcony of his apartment, sitting in the security fence, alone. She hid a little to see him, and then she noticed that he was crying, as he watched the sun slowly getting close to the west. _Why should Naruto-kun be crying, during these times of joy?_

She decided to gather up courage and walk to his apartment. The problem is, she had lavender eyes following her, and these eyes seemed to be really upset.

Naruto Uzumaki was thinking on his balcony, quite sad. This was the day when he would be lonelier than ever; everyone would stay with their own families, and they will give and receive presents. He tried once to give presents to a few people, and the result was the same every year: he saw how his presents were just discarded, or broken. The last year he tried to do so with the girl he liked most, and he almost got a beating from her family.

On the other side, the few presents he would be receiving during these "times of joy", which didn't ever seem to bring any joy to him, were brought by people who just felt pity for him. He was the strongest ninja in the whole damn Hidden Leaf, an uprising Taijutsu fighter, a marvelous Ninjutsu user, a talented and unpredictable strategist, a sealing master and a ninja that had reached and passed his deceased father: Minato Namikaze, the beloved 4th Hokage; but still, at his age of twenty years he still felt the despise of those he protected, and the pity of many of those he would acquaint with.

Hinata Hyuuga stared at the door, still thinking about what to say to him, or how to react when she saw his wild blue eyes. She even blushed before she tried to knock the door. Finally, after breathing deeply, she gathered enough courage to knock the door.

Naruto heard the knocks on his door, jumping out of his line of thoughts. He noticed the snow, and he thought that it was some of those people who felt sorry for him and tried to make his Christmas happy, not exactly succeeding at all. He got inside his apartment slowly and reached the door, cleaning his tears with his jacket's sleeve. He found Hinata at the other side of the door and smiled:

- Ehm, hi, Hinata-chan.

Hinata blushed like mad when seeing his sad smile, and stuttered:

- U-um, h-h-hi, N-Naruto-k-k-kun!

_Damn it! Hinata, calm down! __You can do it!_ Naruto saw the Hyuuga heiress blush again and he just couldn't avoid a small chuckle. He realized, after so much time, that her blushing was not a fever, and he also had dedicated himself to study her, as he started to like her since the last year. He just said:

- What brings you to my humble place, princess?

Hinata's blush turned crimson:

- I-I-I… um, I-I just w-wanted to ch-ch-check out o-on you, N-Naruto-kun. It's j-just… I-I saw you c-crying, and I w-w-wanted to…

Naruto realized she was just trying to not faint with all of her willpower, and just replied:

- If you want to come in, Hinata-chan, remember that this is your house too. And I mean it.

Hinata smiled, thankful for Naruto's words, as she could gather some more willpower and catch some air. She entered and saw the poor decorations he had done by himself, and she noticed his growing sadness. She took a breath and said:

- W-why is it that you end up being so… sad, Naruto-kun?

Naruto was a bit shocked at the question, but he just moved to the small Christmas tree he put beside the window. Hinata saw his bitter look and asked:

- Um, I-I was just wondering, Naruto-kun, w-what would be a… a nice gift for you…

_She's asking me that…_Naruto tried to talk, but Hinata had continued:

- It's… it's just that, that I really loved the gift you gave me l-last Christmas, and I've been longing to r-return the gesture to you…

Naruto Realized she was wearing the necklace, and a small smile formed in his lips. Hinata noticed it, and she smiled too, in a sweet gesture. Naruto just said:

- I'm really glad you liked it… I guess the beating I got from your family was worth it, after all.

Hinata was shocked, and she just asked, stuttering again:

- D-d-did m-m-m-my f-family h-hurt you, Na-Naruto-kun??

Naruto noticed the tear coming out of her left eye, and then he said:

- It doesn't matter anymore, I'm glad you liked it, princess Hinata…

Hinata hugged Naruto, and he said, returning the gesture gently:

- Anyways, I guess no one can actually give me the Christmas gift I've been longing for so much time… not without getting into trouble…

Hinata listened, still hugged to Naruto and blushed:

- Only Granny Tsunade had done this for me, but she's in coma since almost four years ago, and now no one can give me the Christmas gift I really desire… company…

Hinata heard those words, and she shed tears, hugging him stronger. She didn't like to see Naruto so weak, and now she wanted to free him from his overcoming sadness, the same way he freed her from her overcoming fears in her childhood. But now, she had to go home, and also she had to live her own depressing Christmas with an ungrateful family. She whispered:

- I'm so s-sorry, Naruto-kun… I-I just hope I could ch-change that some day…

And, with those words, Hinata left Naruto's apartment, with tears in her eyes. Naruto was shocked, but he then turned sad again. _Hinata-chan is living so sadly, I just cannot stand that… but I can do nothing…_

Hinata rushed to the Hyuuga compound, as it was the dusk hour. She passed through the guards and passed through the halls, quickly arriving to her room. She hugged her plush Kyuubi, as she already knew about Naruto's prisoner, and she really didn't care, until she heard how his door was fiercely open, forcing her to hide the plush:

- Hinata Hyuuga!

Hinata turned to see the owner of the angry voice, and got up to try and face him. She knew it was him, and it hurt her to know it:

- Y-yes, F-Father?

No answer came from his lips, only a hand-back slap that hit her right cheek, and then a palm hit in her stomach. Hiashi's scream of rage said:

- I warned you not to get close to that demon again, but you wouldn't listen!

Another slap, this time with his palm, reached Hinata's left cheek, and a foot would reach her left side of the ribcage. Hinata kept crying in the floor, once more beaten by her own father. He grabbed her neck, slightly strangling her, and said, with threatening voice;

- No matter how much you grow up, you'll always be the failure of this family, and I won't tolerate it any longer…

Hiashi slapped Hinata again, releasing her in her bed, as he closed the door fiercely, leaving the room. Hinata cried the whole night, and wasn't able to sleep, or at least, she didn't **want to**.

* * *

December 24th. Naruto Uzumaki walks through the streets of the Hidden Leaf, as the dusk hour arrived, and suddenly, he sees a weird image on the Hokage's building. He sees Tsunade Senju, beside the Seventh Hokage: Hatake Kakashi, receiving the Hokage robes from him. _Well, Granny Tsunade seems to have recovered, that's a good thing._

After walking in circles around the village, he saw many people who still stared at him with anger, others who saw him with pity, and others with indifference. Resigned, he sighed, returning to his apartment.

In the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi Hyuuga was reunited with the elders of the Clan, discussing about Hinata's fate. Meanwhile, Hinata was crying, hoping that one day she would end up with no more tears to cry, but then she felt her resolve come up as she heard a familiar voice:

- Hinata-chan… sister…

- Hanabi-chan? What's wrong?

- You don't like it in here, do you?

Hinata saw her 15-year-old sister Hanabi with tears in her eyes. Hanabi got close and said:

- Father is talking to the Elders to decide your fate. They want you to marry some old bastard of the Branch Family.

Hinata's world crumbled at these words. _How can this family be so cruel?_ Hanabi just said:

- But I know who you're willing to give yourself to, and I want you to be able to do so.

Hanabi drew the plush Kyuubi out from under her sister's bed and said:

- And I know he loves you too.

Hinata nodded, seeing how her sister grinned evilly:

- What are you…?

- I've seen you suffer so much, and mostly because of me. I will certainly miss you a lot, Hinata-chan, but if you need to get out of this place and never come back to be happy, then I shall grant you your way out of this hell.

Hinata smiled, all of a sudden, and Hanabi said:

- Pack all of your stuff, seal it all in some scrolls, and go to Naruto's home. He will surely appreciate you to spend your life with him.

Hinata hugged her sister and started packing. She sealed everything in scrolls, just like Naruto taught her how to do it, and Hanabi opened the door, checking on the corridors. She said, when seeing Hinata pack her plush Kyuubi at last:

- Neji is already entertaining the council and Father, so, let's go.

Hanabi led Hinata outside the house, and, in the moment they were reaching the exit of the Hyuuga compound, a furious voice, matching a mad face in Hiashi, was heard, as he was running towards them. Hanabi stood in the Hyuuga stance, yelling:

- Run, Hinata-chan! Neji and I will handle this!

Hiashi started attacking Hanabi, as she put up a good fight to avoid him from reaching Hinata. Neji ran to the place of the fight and joined a tired Hanabi, willing to stop Hiashi from his rage attack. After the fight reached a null point, Hiashi just asked:

- Why have you all betrayed the Clan? Hanabi! Neji!

Neji answered:

- Because you're not doing the _best_ for the Clan, but for your own interests.

Hiashi enraged, but Hanabi's answer was just enough to make Hiashi stop in shock:

- You have now the strong heiress you wanted to have, and as such I command you, father, to allow Hinata Hyuuga live her life in peace.

Hiashi turned his lavender eyes to his younger sister, and noticed the seriousness in her expression. Hiashi smirked, realizing the truth on her words, and admiring her firm stance, and just said:

- You're right, Hanabi. This Clan will be a lot better without that failure. I'll let her live, as long as she doesn't even dare to get close to this place again.

Hanabi and Neji smiled, happy for Hinata's final freedom.

Hinata, all the while, ran without looking back.

Naruto, at his apartment, looked at the starry sky, like waiting for something to happen. He shed tears, as he knew that the Christmas was getting closer, and that no once would come to him, no matter how much he wished for it. _I guess that Father would've never expected me to live like this, and I don't blame him; but it still hurts…_

All of a sudden, he heard a desperate knock on his door, waking up from his thoughts again. He ran to open the door and got completely surprised after seeing who expected on the other side:

- Hinata-chan??

Hinata was staring at him, sad, but hopeful, hugging her plush Kyuubi as she cried, blushed. Naruto noticed the dark bruises in both her cheeks and neck, and also noticed she had snow on her hair and shoulders. He got close to her and put a gentle hand on her cheek, listening to her shy question:

- N-Naruto-kun… - Hinata turned away, still in pain, but she didn't want to ruin it: - M-may I…?

Naruto noticed she carried her backpack full, and realized she had run away from her home. _Is she willingly coming here?_ He asked:

- You want to stay here, Hinata-chan?

- Y-yes! I've got n-nowhere else to go, and I-I don't want to go back home!

Hinata left the plush fall to the ground, and started hugging the real Naruto, still in pain, but blushing slightly. Naruto realized that his prayers could have been heard, after all these years, and said, whispering:

- Hinata-chan, I'd be honored to share my house with the most beautiful woman in the whole Hidden Leaf. Welcome home.

Hinata smiled and jumped to kiss Naruto's lips. Naruto stared in awe, eyes wide open, but then he decided to sink his hand in her hair and deepen the tender kiss. Hinata hugged him and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow; and Naruto let her enter the place. Hinata, breaking the kiss to catch some air, replied, still sobbing in joy:

- Thank you so much, N-Naruto-kun! I-I love you so much! Since the first day I met you! I'll m-make sure you won't r-regret it!

Naruto, staring at the mystical lavender eyes, recognized the truth in her words, because he also felt the same for her:

- I love you too, Hinata-chan… I'm so glad to see you happy after all you've been put through, and I want to do all what I can, and even more, for you to be happy.

Hinata said, hiding her face in his neck:

- This is the best gift I've ever got for Christmas, Naruto-kun: your kisses and your love…

Naruto kissed her forehead, whispering:

- I'm so happy now, Hinata-chan! You fulfilled your promise, and changed my Christmas; and my whole life!

Hinata glanced to his teary blue eyes, and kissed his lips again:

- Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun…

- Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan…

In that moment, the door was knocked. Naruto got surprised, so as Hinata, and both went to the door. Hinata was scared, and Naruto was upset, but when he opened the door, both youngsters smiled in relief:

- Granny Tsunade! You came!

- Um, merry Christmas, Lady Tsunade!

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, had expected many things as she returned to the position, after four years of being in coma, but this was completely unexpected. _Well, Kakashi said it himself: he's the most unpredictable ninja of them all._ She smiled, relaxed, and relieved, and said:

- Merry Christmas, Hinata, Naruto. May I come in?

- Sure!

Tsunade came in, bringing some prepared food in a paper bag. As the group joined the table to eat, Tsunade asked:

- Hinata-chan, I see you've decided to celebrate your Christmas with Naruto. What happened?

Naruto saw Tsunade, kind of concerned, and she noticed it. Hinata answered, lowering her sight:

- I won't go back to the Hyuuga compound ever, l-lady Tsunade…

Tsunade smiled to her:

- You did the best you could have ever done, Hinata-chan, – She turned to Naruto: - and I see you've got a good place to stay. – Realizing how both blushed, she said: - Actually, I'm quite sure this is the best place for a couple like you, kids. A place where the "village's misfits" can live a happy life and become stronger everyday.

In that moment, Tsunade noticed Hinata's bruises, and realized that Hiashi beat her mercilessly, once again. She made her Medical Ninjutsu hand signs, and her hands glowed in green chakra. As she healed Hinata's wounds, she said:

- Even so, I'm just so sad that you've had to endure things like this from your own father, Hinata-chan. You'll surely be safer with Naruto here.

Tsunade smiled kindly, while Naruto caressed her left hand's fingers playfully, to make her forget those terrible things. As Tsunade finished, Naruto kissed Hinata's hand tenderly, almost making her faint. Hinata smiled, and with a great effort of willpower to stand on her feet, she kneeled, picking the plush Kyuubi from the ground and hugging it again. Naruto smiled to her with tenderness, and said:

- I guess that this place will have more light with Hinata-chan living here!

Hinata blushed to a deep red tone, but she was smiling and giggling. Naruto was delighted with her giggle's sound, and Tsunade smiled happily. Tsunade said:

- Well, I guess I finish here and start my paperwork, so I can make sure that Hinata's mission payments in the future, and the New Year's bonus come directly to her hands, and not to her father's. By the way, I've got something for you.

Naruto saw Tsunade draw a small book out of the paper bag. She said, grinning:

- Now that you two will live together, I guess it's time for Naruto to stop eating ramen. This will help you.

Naruto and Hinata stared in awe at the book Tsunade handed to them:

- A cookbook!

Tsunade smiled:

- Now that you'll live together, you'll have to make better grocery shopping, and with Hinata's natural cooking talent, I'm pretty sure you'll abandon the ramen in favor of her cook. Here are all the recipes for the most common and delicious appetizers, meals and desserts in the Five Great Nations. So, enjoy yourselves.

Naruto and Hinata hugged the busty Hokage, and she let a tear fall off her eyes. She said:

- Also, you've got, just for tomorrow, this coupon. Buy all the groceries you need with it, in the central market.

Hinata received the coupon, and Tsunade said:

- Very well, kids, thank you for receiving me into _your_ home, I'll go back to my own. Merry Christmas!

Tsunade left, kissing Naruto and Hinata in their foreheads before leaving. Naruto looked at Hinata, who was just amazed, and closed the door, jumping to kiss her lips passionately, and it quickly turned into a make-out session that would have inspired Jiraiya for one of his pervert novels. Then, they would lock themselves in his room... I mean, _their_ room.

* * *

December 25th. It was close to the noon when Hinata and Naruto woke up. They were together on his bed, naked, and covered by the blanket. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest, playing with her fingers around his belly, and tickling him a little. Naruto was caressing her indigo hair, and playing with his fingers around her face. Naruto said:

- Good morning, Hinata-chan…

- Good morning, Naruto-kun…

Both were blushed, and Naruto joked:

- We must have a real fever, Hinata-chan! We're just as red as a tomato!

Hinata giggled, and Naruto brought her over his body. He smiled at her, saying:

- I love the way you laugh, Hinata-chan, you knew that?

Hinata put her hands on his chest, staring at his playful blue eyes while she felt his warm body touching hers:

- I always dreamed of this moment, Naruto-kun… and now that I'm living it, I still… I-I still can't believe it…

Naruto ran his fingers softly through her spine, making her shiver and giggle:

- If you want me to be sincere, I did so too… and I just loved it… almost as much as I love you, my princess Hinata…

Hinata said, a bit melancholic:

- But, I'm no longer the heiress of my Clan…

Naruto pressed his forehead gently onto hers, whispering:

- But you're still _my_ princess, Hinata-chan, and I'd rather make a kingdom for the two of us than stop calling you my princess.

Hinata almost let a tear fall from her eyes, but he claimed her lips with his, and another long kiss made Hinata reach the heavens.

Later, that afternoon, they were together in the central market, filling a cart with lots of groceries: milk, bread, cheese, carrots, onions, fish, meat, chicken, pork, lettuce, tomatoes, eggs, fruit juice, some spices, cinnamon, sugar, salt, flour, different kinds of fruits, some sweets, rice and some random vegetables. The people looked at them with weird looks, but neither Naruto nor Hinata cared about it at all. They had each other, and nothing else mattered to them.

* * *

December 27th. Kiba and Shino were walking through the whole village. Kiba said, quite angry:

- What was that with Lord Hyuuga?

Shino replied, quite calm:

- It seems that he was quite proud to say that Hinata didn't live there at all. Also, he told us to look for her in _the demon's haven_.

- Yeah, what the hell is that supposed to mean at all?!

A voice behind them said, quite cool:

- She's living with Naruto now. And they seem to be really happy together.

Kiba turned to see the person behind them. Shino just said:

- You come to her birthday meeting too, Neji?

- Sure. I'm not like my father, and also I want to see how she's doing now.

Kiba said:

- Well then, to Naruto's house then.

The trio ran, reaching Naruto's building. When they arrived to his apartment, they saw the couple in the kitchen, having fun while waiting for a cake to be ready. Kiba just laughed, as Akamaru barked playfully. Neji grinned, a bit surprised:

- Now you cook, Naruto?

- With Hinata-chan, it all becomes easier, Neji! Come in, guys!

The trio entered the room, still surprised with Hinata's carefree attitude towards Naruto, and towards them all. Kiba smiled, and Shino just said:

- Well, I don't know if you'll ever match your Clan parties ever, Hinata, but I see you're living the happiest of all your birthdays.

- Sure I am, Shino-kun!

Naruto hugged Hinata, who was showing a pink blush, like he was, and he said:

- You want to stay for the cake? It will be fun!

The trio nodded, smiling happily. The intimate group joined the house, chatting and telling stories, and, for the time the cake was ready, they all got stunned to see a perfect design of Hinata kissing Naruto in the forest. Akamaru barked, and Kiba said:

- This will surely be delicious!

The group ate the cake, kept joking and chatting, and later they all left.

* * *

Janaury 1st. Naruto and Hinata were at the Hokage's office. Tsunade was reading some papers, until Naruto cleared his throat, and the distracted Hokage turned to them:

- Oh! I'm sorry, kids! I didn't know you were there!

Hinata giggled, and Naruto asked:

- What did you call us for, granny?

Tsunade smirked and teased:

- Well, punk, it's just that I'm ready to give some papers to Hinata. I actually don't remember calling you at all.

Naruto was about to set out in rage when Hinata took the word:

- What are those papers, lady Hokage?

- These are your release papers, Hinata. The Hyuuga Clan was quite happy to sign this form I've made, and they actually don't want to know anything about you.

Hinata's smile was quite huge, and Naruto liked to see it. Tsunade read the terms of agreement, and said:

- Do you agree with this?

- I do, Lady Hokage!

- Then, sign the papers, and you're free.

Hinata signed the papers and ran back to Naruto, hugging him with renewed happiness. Naruto kissed her forehead tenderly, and Tsunade said:

- Well, kids, you may start your lives over from now on. Good luck, and don't let this chance be wasted by anything, **or anyone**. Happy new Years.

Naruto bowed, so as Hinata, and then they left, handheld, to walk happily through the village's streets. Their new life had just started now, and no one would ever tear them apart.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2: A Spring to Grow Stronger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Here comes the 2nd issue of four. Enjoy.

A Spring to Reborn Stronger.

March 21st. Since the beginning of this New Year, a young couple could be seen playing with the falling snow through the streets of the Hidden Leaf. For many of the villagers, they were just weird and kind of childish: two young adult ninjas playing like kids was something weird to be seen at all.

Even within their peers, they were looked with rather amused looks. Sakura Haru-no and Ino Yamanaka stared at them, inside the Yamanaka flower shop, as they played with the snow, chatting about how cute they looked, and other gossips.

But now the snow was ceasing to fall, as the spring time started to show up. The plants and flowers were slowly getting reborn, and the sun made the Fire Country slightly warmer every day.

In the small balcony of a particular apartment, Kurenai Yuuhi was watching her flowers hatching slowly, and also was watching for her three-year old son, named after his father, Asuma. The kid would play along with the flowers and with her mother, but now she was about to go on a mission, and she needed a babysitter. Luckily, she found two:

- Thank gods you arrived, Hinata, Naruto. I should be going now.

Naruto, smiling at the Jounin, replied:

- We'll take care from now on. Now go there and get back in one piece.

Kurenai watched the smiling face of Hinata and said:

- I will. There I left a list on his usual schedule, so you can guide yourselves with it. Have fun.

- You too, master Kurenai. – Hinata's voice sounded quite happy.

Kurenai left the place, happy, but still wondering what happened. _Hinata seems to be very happy and nicely bonded to Naruto this year. I wonder if the rumors about her leaving the Hyuuga compound were actually true. I should ask her when I come back._

Hinata looked at the young Asuma, and noticed that he was actually reading about ninja lessons. _I can't believe how much he's grown up; he surely doesn't know who we are ar all_. Naruto saw that and said:

- Hey, you're growing up to be a ninja, Asuma-kun?

The kid replied:

- Yes, I am! By the way, who are you?

Hinata blushed, pink tone, and said:

- My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and he is Naruto Uzumaki. We shall take care of you.

Asuma, quite innocently, said words that hurt the couple deeply:

- Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki… the people around this place says that you should be dead…

Naruto turned sad, thinking about Hinata, cursing the village for hating everyone who associates with him, even more when anyone actually loves him, but she hugged him, worrying about the hatred of the village, and trying to comfort him. Asuma saw their worry and said:

- Even Kurenai tries to talk for you, but they all end up shutting her up and turning to a side…

Now Hinata was the one who turned sad, as she realized how her master, and the person she saw as her own mother, was dragged to arguing with the villagers about _them_. Naruto was the one who tried to calm her now, but the young Asuma's words were enough to cheer the lonely souls again:

- But they don't see who you truly are… and I really appreciate you. If mommy talks so good about you, then you must be good.

Hinata said, a tear in her eyes:

- If you give us the chance, we can be good friends.

Naruto said, trying to draw some laughter off the child:

- You've got a knucklehead kid and a shy girl to have fun!

Asuma laughed soundly, and said, dropping the book:

- Let's go to the park!

Hinata and Naruto nodded, quite happy, and took Asuma to the park. They all ran through the park and the trees, and several of their acquaintances would step by, checking on little Asuma and saying "hi". Naruto and Hinata felt like children once more, and played as such. Asuma was having fun as never before, even when some other children were taken away by their parents, to avoid them from being close to the demon and the disgrace of the Hyuuga.

After that, they went for some ice cream, eating together while Shikamaru Nara stepped beside them. Naruto noticed he was holding hands with Temari of the Desert, the Ambassador of the Hidden Sand, and said to Hinata, teasing:

- Look, Hinata! Aren't they cute?

Shikamaru, turning to a side, blushed, just managed to say:

- Man, the troublesome cute couple is here too…

Temari, giggling, said, after kissing Shikamaru's cheek:

- My lazy boyfriend and I will eat some ice cream! What will you guys do after this?

Hinata said:

- W-well, we're taking care of little Asuma for master Kurenai… we don't know when she'll be back, so…

Shikamaru teased:

- My, my, who would imagine Naruto baysitting, heh, heh, heh!

Asuma spoke to Shikamaru, surprising him:

- He's awesome, Shikamaru! And also she is awesome! I played with them in the park and everyone ran away from us, leaving us alone! It was just perfect!

Naruto and Hinata glared at the kid, quite amazed. Asuma, also checking the weird looks of the two Jounin, said:

- Well, I don't really like the kids in here. They're so troublesome…

Now Shikamaru chuckled. That kid was smart indeed, and Shikamaru reminded of his dead master, Asuma Sarutobi. Temari said, teasing:

- Are you sure this isn't your child, Shika-kun?

- Not at all, Temari-chan, but I'm just glad he turned out to realize some things while still young, heh, heh!

Naruto said then:

- We'd probably stay at Kurenai's house until she arrives from her mission. Want to go there tonight, and do something?

Shikamaru replied:

- Yeah, sounds like a good idea. How about seven at her place?

Hinata nodded:

- S-sounds good to me. But please, don't tell anyone about this, and bring whatever you're going to eat and drink, we'd rather not touch master Kurenai's supplies.

Temari said then:

- Then it's settled! Have fun with Asuma-chan and then we'll meet you at Kurenai's!

Naruto and Hinata took Asuma as they finished the ice cream. Shikamaru would turn to Temari and say:

- Well, I must say that I'm quite happy for them, don't you think?

- Actually yes, Shika-kun. I just cannot imagine them training together.

- I'm picturing that on my mind and I end up seeing two huge, almighty monsters smiling at each other and dancing like children.

Temari giggled:

- It's better if they're on our side, right?

Shikamaru laughed soundly with her. After the laughter, they ate their ice cream cones and walked through the streets of the village.

Back in the house of Kurenai, Hinata got close to Naruto while Asuma started reading his lessons in his room. She said:

- Naruto-kun… we should have some training…

Naruto saw Hinata and said:

- Yes, you're right, Hinata-chan!

Hinata said, worried:

- The Jounin exams are about to come up during the summer; a-and I've been lately quite… i-inactive, Naruto-kun…

Naruto noticed her concern and said, pouting:

- Yeah, me too! Damn! I want to train!

Hinata sank a hand on his spiky blond hair and replied:

- Well, when master Kurenai arrives back, we shall train and study and everything… I want us to be together in the Jounin exams, Naruto-kun…

Hinata hugged Naruto, and received also a sweet hug from him:

- I wouldn't want it any other way, Hinata-chan!

Naruto kissed Hinata's lips happily, and she felt her soul rise again. After that kiss, they waited for Shikamaru and Temari to arrive.

April 4th. In the training ground number 19, chosen by them as there were no Genin teams training on it in the meantime, Hinata Hyuuga stared in front of Naruto Uzumaki, glaring at him with challenging eyes. Both were in their respective fighting stances, and they seemed to be bruised and sweaty, taking breaths after a long sparring session. Naruto said, grinning:

- You're not holding back anymore, Hinata-chan! That's just great!

Hinata grinned too, matching Naruto's:

- You're not doing so, Naruto-kun…?

Naruto made the foxy grin that made Hinata melt into a puddle, and she had to fight a dark red blush:

- Well, let's add some spice to this training, Hinata-chan!

Naruto adopted a different fighting stance, sticking his fingers together as he held his hands open, focusing his chakra. Hinata also changed to a special variation of the Gentle Fist stance she created on her own, also focusing her chakra. When they gave the signal, they jumped to each other, ready for a display of great ability in Taijutsu.

A man watched the couple from behind a tree. His lavender eyes watched the air slashes meeting the water pierces in a display of high-level Element-based Taijutsu. Naruto spun constantly in all directions, attacking with open hands and circling legs, occasionally sending straight strikes, but mainly relying on spinning attacks. Hinata, on the other side, used spinning attacks too, but she mainly relied in a particular mixture of the Gentle Fist style with a graceful dancing that revealed the **stalker** her agility.

The man was stunned to see how his daughter and that _demon brat_ lasted for ten minutes, combating with such an exigent Taijutsu style, and not holding back for a second. When they decided to stop, they stared at each other, catching their breaths for a while, but not exactly tired. Naruto jumped at her with joy, hugging her:

- That was awesome, Hinata-chan! You fight better than anyone I've ever met before! And you're enduring almost the same amount of time as me!

Hinata blushed, placing her arms around Naruto's neck and kissing his lips, also very happy:

- T-ten minutes, Naruto-kun! A-and I could've c-continued fighting like this!

Hiashi Hyuuga was enraged. Hinata was making more progress on her own, with the help of that despicable Naruto Uzumaki, than anyone in the Clan. He wasn't able to accept that the banished member of the Clan was becoming a lot stronger than the strongest of the Hyuugas: _himself_. He jumped to the training stage, totally out of character, causing Naruto and Hinata to react:

- I see you've gotten stronger, degrading our **honorable** fight style with external fancy things. I guess it's time to put you in your place.

Hinata adopted her special fighting stance, and Naruto adopted his own one too. She said, with a bitter tone:

- You're breaking the agreement, _Hiashi Hyuuga_.

Naruto was surprised to hear this, but he backed her up, after seeing someone behind Hiashi:

- And it seems that Lady Hokage wants an explanation right here, right now!

- I won't give her a damn thing! This is a Clan business, and as such, I'm the only one who has the right to decide this misfit's fate!

Tsunade, who was watching the whole scene, saw how Naruto made her a sign to stop unless totally necessary. Hiashi jumped to Hinata, activating his Byakugan, and throwing his palms towards her. Hinata had no time to do any subtle maneuver, but she threw a spinning kick loaded with water, hitting Hiashi's side, and throwing him to the ground. Naruto charged his wind chakra, just in case Hiashi tried anything funny. _Even when this is Hianta's fight, I don't want her to get hurt by any treacherous move of this bastard who dares to call himself __her father_. Hiashi got up, returning to the Gentle Fist stance, and he saw Hinata charge her water chakra. He threw some shuriken towards her and charged forward, but he just saw how a chakra whip grabbed them and used their spikes to blow at him; the water whip moved gracefully, synchronized with Hinata's dance-like moves. Hiashi got beat hardly, and mercilessly, as Hinata said:

- So many years you used me like a punching bag, Hiashi Hyuuga… I guess it's time for you to feel how I felt all these years!!

Naruto realized that Hinata was crying, and that she would unleash all she had inside towards the adult man. Hiashi couldn't even dodge, not even with his Byakugan and his great reflexes, and he had to land attack after attack on his whole body. Hinata was ridiculously fast, and her amount of chakra was just **absurdly** high. _Not even Neji can reach a fifth part of Hinata's actual chakra capacity._ Hiashi got up, raising his hands, completely beaten and in pain, while a crying Hinata stared at him with an unseen anger, and now _he_ was the one who feared for his own life. He just could stutter:

- H-Hi-Hinata…

Naruto hugged Hinata, soothing her while whispering sweet words to her ear; and Hinata broke in tears, hugging Naruto back. Hiashi, realizing the terrible slip-up his daughter had made, decide to charge against the couple. _I'll kill them both if necessary, but the Clan cannot be humiliated anymore_. Naruto, seeing the reaction, still with his wind chakra charged, he turned himself to protect Hinata. _Ha! So predictable! _ In that moment, as he was getting closer to them, he felt a slice in his chest, and a really cold and fast wind blazed through his whole body like if he was attacked with a cold steel. He fell on the ground after flying a few meters back, and saw that Naruto had attacked him somehow. He still didn't know now, or when, but he obviously was attacked with wind chakra. _The humiliation is complete now. I must give up for the sake of the Clan_. Tsunade jumped to him and said, totally upset:

- I don't know what you're thinking, or if you're actually thinking at all, but now the whole Hyuuga Clan has lost all credibility for me, and for the future Eighth Hokage.

Hiashi didn't say a word; he was trying to choke with his own tongue. Tsunade noticed this and blew a super-strong fist on the Hyuuga Boss' stomach, forcing his tongue out of his own throat, so as his breath. Tsunade grabbed his neck and said to him, with killer intent:

- You may face your charges against the Hidden Leaf Village… - Grinning evilly, she said: - Actually, **I want you** to do so, scumbag, and no one in the Clan will be able to do a single move.

Hiashi laughed:

- The Clan Hyuuga is already set to overthrow your position, Tsunade… You won't keep _playing nice_ with bastards like these two for too long. This village needs real strength, and the Hyuugas can give it to it. Everyone has his respective place to stay, and dreams cannot be allowed if they don't fit our convenience!

Naruto replied, coldly:

- If this tainted Clan is so willingly decided to wreak havoc on the Hidden Leaf, and to undermine you, granny Tsunade, then I guess it's necessary to seal the whole damn Clan! – Turning to Hinata, asked: - You want this to be done, Hinata-chan?

Hinata nodded, still angry, and Naruto armed lots of hand seals with absurd speed, not allowing Hiashi to see a thing. Then, a couple of fingers of Naruto's right hand hit Hiashi between his eyes, and a scream of pain broke through the Hyuuga elder's throat. Hinata then did the same hand signs with great speed, hitting Hiashi with her fingers in the same spot. The pain had him totally numb, and he fainted, as the Caged Bird Seal appeared in his forehead. Tsunade said:

- Guess this will be more than enough for now. I'll take him to face the elders in a martial trial.

Naruto saw Tsunade leave with the fainted Hiashi Hyuuga, and then he hugged Hinata with strength. Both were crying, and sobbing desperately. Hinata said:

- N-Naruto-k-kun… I-I'm… I'm so… so s-sorry!

Naruto hugged her, also crying:

- Hinata-chan, I… I don't want you to go down that path again… please…

Hinata hugged him stronger, burying her face on his chest:

- I… I won't, Naruto-kun… I-I want to live happily with you… and _only you_…

Naruto saw how Hinata reached his lips, brushing them with hers, and then getting slowly deeper into a passionate kiss. They were both trying to get rid of the strong emotions that were unleashed with the god damned visitor, and, apparently, the kiss worked quite well.

April 19th. Naruto and Hinata were staring at the sky, as the moon rose half way to the zenith. The stars were shining as never before, and Hinata was delighted to see them, while having Naruto right beside her. She just said:

- Naruto-kun… the stars…

Naruto pointed at one and said:

- That one over there is the constellation of Draco.

Hinata smiled in awe, as Naruto took a finger to another one:

- That's the constellation of Scorpio, close to the eastern horizon, and that one rising is Libra.

Hinata was quite amazed:

- Naruto-kun, how come you know so much about stars and constellations? Where did you study astronomy… or astrology?

Naruto chuckled and said:

- I guess it's the Fox. It usually gets kind of touchy when it sees the night sky through my eyes, and thanks to it I learned to recognize many of them.

Hinata giggled and said:

- I've always wondered what it would be like traveling to the stars.

- Yeah, it should be quite awesome, you know.

- Yes…

Naruto turned to Hinata and said:

- By the way, you've become so strong lately, Hinata-chan; I guess I'm starting to fear you, you know?

Hinata blushed to a deep red tone:

- You really think so, Naruto-kun?

Naruto saw her blush and kissed her lips softly. He smiled at her and said:

- Yes, you are, Hinata-chan… and, by the way, you look so darn cute when blushing like that…

Hinata's blush turned to a new shade of red, but she felt happy. _Naruto-kun loves my blushing…_ Hinata kissed Naruto again and said:

- Thank you so much, Naruto-kun… I love you, you know that?

- I love you too, Hinata-chan. And also I enjoy listening to you, as you're not stuttering around me as much as before…

Hinata's smile was so sweet that made Naruto want to hug her forever, and never let her go. He hugged her, and said:

- The Jounin exams are in two months, Hinata-chan.

- Yes, I know, Naruto-kun. We still have many things to study, apart from our training.

- I wonder if we actually can become Jounin together, Hinata-chan!

- Well, let's do our best, Naruto-kun!

Hinata kissed Naruto, a lot more relaxed, and they went back to the apartment. They recognized the incredible rise in their strength in the last month, but now they had to prove it; and there was not a better chance for that than the Jounin exams.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3: A Summer to Prove Worth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Here comes, Third part of four.

A Summer to Prove Worth.

June 29th. Naruto and Hinata were walking down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, as the night poured down in the sky. They seemed both quite happy, and tired, but they were really happy. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist. She said:

- N-Naruto-kun… we made it to the finals…

Naruto felt himself quite content:

- I actually cannot believe that I could learn all of the Chuunin and Jounin stuff for the exam and the teamwork tests, Hinata-chan! You're an awesome teacher!

Hinata blushed, smiling shyly, as Naruto's lips brushed hers. She said, stuttering a bit:

- W-well, I'm glad I-I could do this for you, Na-Naruto-kun…

Naruto realized it was time to give her a confidence boost:

- Actually, I learned more from you than with the Academy teachers, and with the different masters I've had! You're just awesome!

Hinata noticed that Naruto's words were sincere, and smiled again, this time being her who held Naruto's cheek for a deep kiss:

- Thank you… - Hinata drowned in the ocean of his blue eyes: - You don't know how much it means to me that you… recognize my efforts…

Naruto smiled gently, watching her lavender eyes starting to turn glassy:

- And, in a month, everyone will recognize you, not just me. We shall make it to the great final, and, if we're lucky enough, we'll be fighting each other. What do you say?

Hinata remembered the group that reached the final rounds. Naruto would fight against a member of the Yamanaka Clan: a weird guy known as Jishin Yamanaka. The second fight will be held between a girl from the Hidden Mist, and a guy from the Hidden Rain Village. The competitors on the third fight were Sakura Haru-no and a ninja from the Hidden Cloud. And finally, she would have to fight a Hyuuga from the Branch Family: Shinsen Hyuuga.

She was scared, having to fight this particular Hyuuga, as it was known that he developed the highest number of attacks with the Eight Trigrams style: 2048 strikes. It was known that Neji could reach 256 attacks, and that was enough to kill a person.

Naruto noticed her fear and remembered the list of people they'd be fighting, saying:

- Don't worry about that, Hinata-chan. That Hyuuga won't even see what will hit him when he faces you. You're much better than that bastard. I'm actually worried about my own fight: dealing with mentalists is not exactly my best.

Hinata realized Naruto's worries and said:

- I-I'll cheer you up, so you can overcome his tricks!

Naruto, smiling again, said:

- And I'll cheer you up too, so you can overcome the Hyuuga's overrated strength and show them your own!

Hinata realized that Naruto thought of her as stronger than any other Hyuugas, and smiled:

- Thank you again, Naruto-kun.

Naruto held his hand and asked:

- Want to try a new recipe from the book? I'll cook tonight.

- Sure! Let's go and check that book!

The couple, merrier, didn't even care about the person who followed them up to their home until they heard the door being knocked. Naruto asked:

- Who's out there?

- It's me, Hanabi.

Hinata noticed the worried tone in her voice, and said:

- Come in.

Hanabi Hyuuga entered the lightly-colored apartment and closed the door behind her. She said, worried:

- Hinata-chan, sister, I come here to warn you about what the Clan will intend to do.

Naruto was quite upset already with that infernal clan. Hinata too, but she needed the warning:

- Speak then, sister. I don't want you to suffer any kind of trouble if the Clan learns of your presence here.

Hanabi nodded, realizing how serious both had turned towards her. She spoke:

- The Clan wants you two to be fully humiliated, if not killed in combat, against the Fifth and Seventh Hokages' will. So, they will send everyone they can to spy on your training, so they can warn Shinsen and the Yamanaka. Apparently he's quite eager to play foul to win.

Naruto thought for a while, and grinned evilly. Then, he saw Hinata and said:

- How about surprising them with pranks?! You've raised your chakra incredibly, so perhaps we could do the one technique we've been preparing so far, and play a huge prank on the Hyuugas!

Hinata grinned evilly, blushing, while Hanabi stared at them, a bit nervous. She decided to ask:

- What do you plan on doing?

Naruto grinned evilly too:

- Just wait until those Hyuuga bastards, no offense, start reaching the compound totally enraged and humiliated, and you'll realize what the prank will be.

Hanabi decided to trust in their criteria, and left, smiling:

- Good luck then! I'll cheer you two up in the finals!

Hanabi closed the door, while Naruto and Hinata started giggling together, hugging each other and getting closer in the couch. Hinata said:

- I can't wait to try our new technique, Naruto-kun!

- Yeah, me too! And the prank I've got in mind will be just huge!

Hinata giggled while kissing Naruto and laying over him, and Naruto chuckled while tickling her softly, making her blush. Hinata kissed him and started making out with him, going further slowly.

* * *

July 16th. The leader of the Hyuuga Elders, Lord Tora Hyuuga, had sent his Branch Family agents to find the traitor Hinata Hyuuga and her demon-fox boyfriend of sorts, but they returned with their hands empty, some with bleeding noses, quite ashamed, and some with anger and impotence. In two weeks they've been unable to spot the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki, and that meant no advantages for the fights they needed to win.

On the other way, Hinata and Naruto received letters from Hanabi, and visits from Neji, informing them about their contenders' skills. The couple trained in the Hidden Sand Village, with Gaara's and both Tsunade's and Kakashi's permission. The Hyuugas wouldn't dare to reach that far, and certainly, Gaara wouldn't allow it at all.

Naruto and Hinata were working hardly to create a special defensive technique. They were working on Tsunade's Nerve Switch technique, the one that made the victim's central nervous system confuse the movement commands for his limbs and body parts, and even more terrible consequences. They also were working hardly on the Hyuuga's Heavenly Spin technique, combining it with their respective elemental chakra, creating a deadlier defense. Also, they were working on their Elemental Taijutsu skills. For the last, they were working on something very special, that even Gaara wasn't able to check out. Naruto was also working a lot on Genjutsu, helped by Hinata and Gaara.

After almost three weeks of hard work, the results were showing up. Both kids could control their Wind and Water Taijutsu in real combat for at least an hour. Their stamina, strength, agility and reflexes, so as their chakra reserves, were improving greatly, to unknown levels.

Also, they could find the way to extend the Nerve Switch technique to the level of also being able to switch the pain-sensing nerves, causing the person to suffer wounds and feel the pain of them coming from somewhere else, losing the mobility in two body parts at the same time.

On the other part, now they counted with a 360º total defense each. They called them: the Heavenly Air Sphere and the Heavenly Water Whirlpool.

Both were quite content, as also their little secret was completed.

* * *

July 22nd. Gaara granted Naruto and Hinata permission for returning to the Hidden Leaf Village, and Matsuri, his rather lovely pupil, was quite interested in them:

- Master Gaara, I'm actually wondering how powerful they can ever be.

Gaara smiled to her, as she was actually the one who could draw a smile out of Gaara's lips:

- When true love is in the middle, and threats are set to shatter their love for cold interests, two ninjas can become as powerful as **demons** or gods themselves to defend their feelings and to defend each other.

Matsuri smiled, turning her eyes away as she blushed:

- I wonder if some day you'll be able to find the woman you love, and become as powerful as them to protect her…

Gaara, in a surprising gesture, replied:

- Yes… that person could be right here in front of my eyes, for all I know… if only I could see a signal from this person that shows me her love…

Matsuri blushed even more, but she decided to smile and run to hug the Kazekage tenderly. She said, a tear shedding in her eye:

- I hope she's worthy of such a great guy like you, master Gaara.

Gaara saw the girl crying and hugging him and returned the gesture, quite warmly, what surprised Matsuri. The Kazekage asked then, blushed:

- Matsuri… you… um, you…

Matsuri turned her sight to him, still blushed, but excited, as he tried to let those words come out of his mouth:

- M-Matsuri, would you l-like to… to join me, in my trip to the Hidden Leaf… t-to see the… the Jounin Exams' finals?

Gaara risked it all to say that thing to the only girl who has shown him any kind of admiration and tenderness, _his only friend in the Hidden Sand…_ But now he was nervous. _No one would like to date me, for who I am, as they still see me as the One-Tails' ex-host, or as the powerful Kazekage… _Lookingat Matsuri, who blushed furiously, trying to contain herself, he actually thought Matsuri only saw him as her master, but the answer that came from her shining smile actually made his heart beat:

- I-I-I'd lo-love to… master Gaara…

Matsuri ran to hug Gaara again, tenderly and merrily. _He asked me out! Gaara asked me out! I can't believe it!_ She said, as Gaara blushed also furiously with that tender hug:

- I-I want you to know that… that you won't regret taking me with you, master Gaara! I'd do whatever to see you smile again!

Gaara was surprised to hear Matsuri talk to him like that. _So it's her… Matsuri…_ He whispered:

- Matsuri… s-show me… how to love, please… be my master…

Matsuri kissed his cheek, whispering back:

- I'll show you how to love, master Gaara… and I'll love you back, so you can learn better…

- Thanks, _master_ Matsuri…

Matsuri blushed even more, reaching an almost-Hinata-like red tone, as she heard her master call her like that. This was her happiest day, and probably the first of many. Also, she could say the same about Gaara, as he actually smiled, showing happiness in his turquoise eyes.

* * *

July 27th. The day of the Jounin Exams' final rounds had arrived. The eight finalists had arrived, and are waiting in the middle of the combat stage, composed of trees, rocks, ground and a small artificial river. Naruto watched the crowd and whispered to Hinata:

- Hinata-chan… such a crowd, isn't it?

Hinata whispered back:

- Sure it is, Naruto-kun… did you think a plan to fight this Yamanaka?

Naruto showed her his foxy grin, making her trust his words:

- I'm the most unpredictable Ninja, Hinata-chan. My plan will stun them all. Just wait and see.

The crowd was waiting for the combats to be announced, until a Leaf Jounin showed up. He read:

- The combats will be as it follows. First combat: Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf vs. Jishin Yamanaka, also from the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto saw the brown-haired guy who wore his hair tied in a long ponytail, his Chuunin vest, dark purple clothes and his couple of kodachi swords on his back. The announcer continued:

- Second combat: Hyoumu Toranaga of the Hidden Mist vs. Raigeki of the Hidden Rain.

Hyoumu Toranaga had her black hair covered by a dark blue turban, and her body was covered by a blue cape. Raigeki was bald, but he wore the headband with the symbol of the Hidden Rain, and he covered his eyes behind some sunglasses. He was carrying a long chain, attached to a sickle and to a steel ball (this weapon is known in Ninjutsu as "kusari-gama", and as such I'll refer to it later), tied to his left arm, and he had a sai in his right hand. They glared at each other, and the announcer continued:

- Third combat: Sakura Haru-no of the Hidden Leaf vs. Murakumo of the Hidden Cloud.

Sakura checked on the white-haired and white-bearded man who glared at her with killing intent, while the announcer said:

- And, the last combat: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Shinsen Hyuuga, both from the Hidden Leaf.

Hinata saw the Branch Family member and he glared daggers at her, as if he was decided to kill her for the sake of his Clan, using the Jounin Exams as a pretext. The announcer said:

- The combat rules are as follows: the combat will end when one of the fighters admits defeat or falls unconscious, or dead. Let's begin with the first combat.

Naruto and Jishin were standing already one in front of the other. The Yamanaka ninja was grinning evilly, while Naruto just stared at him. The announcer started the fight, and Jishin just blinked. Naruto suddenly felt how, inside his mind, he was put behind the Kyuubi's same bars. Outside from them, Jishin Yamanaka watched him and said, laughing:

- I've been studying your seal, kid, and I'm now capable of erasing both you and the Nine-Tails out of this world with a single blow. If you'll excuse me, I've got a tournament to win.

On the outside, the people saw Jishin get up from the floor, quite exhausted, and saw Naruto draw a kunai and aim it to his temple. Hinata got completely worried, as the elders of the Hyuuga Clan, commanded by Tora Hyuuga, saw the near death of Naruto with pleasure. _There's one down, and still one to go._ Tsunade couldn't believe she was seeing that Naruto was about to pierce his own temple with his kunai. Kakashi tried to look everywhere with his Sharingan, finding nothing. Hinata activated her Byakugan, desperate to find his boyfriend, and she suddenly saw a familiar blue-and-red chakra stain under Jishin Yamanaka, breathing in relief.

Finally, Naruto pierced his temple with his kunai, falling dead in the ground. Jishin Yamanaka saw the blond die and grinned. _It was a great effort to work on this, and it wore me out, but I could get this honorable village rid of that monster._ He fell onto his knees, tired, ready to proclaim his victory, when Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade and Kakashi were overwhelmed, and started looking for Naruto in the whole place. The Hyuuga elders didn't even know what was going on; they only knew Jishin Yamanaka had done his best effort to kill a shadow clone, what meant that _his best effort worked for nothing_. All of a sudden, the voice of Naruto was heard by the worn out Yamanaka, right behind him, and **under him**:

- You shouldn't turn your back on your enemies, mentalist.

The earth broke behind Jishin Yamanaka, and Hinata was happy to see Naruto arm the Tiger Seal with his hands, charging Air chakra as he screamed:

- This is the legendary secret finger technique of the Hidden Leaf, passed on from the direct line of the First Hokage through all the Hokages, including the Seventh!

Jishin Yamanaka could do noting to avoid Naruto's powerful, quick and completely unexpected attack. Kakashi was completely overwhelmed, as he saw Naruto use _his_ "prank technique" in real combat, and mixing it with elemental chakra:

- Air Style: A Thousand Years of Death!!!!

Jishin Yamanaka felt how his body was beaten by a large, cold and cutting mass of air, as Naruto's fingers impacted his ass. The Yamanaka flew through the air, receiving cuts in his thighs, in his buttocks, his back, and also inside his own intestines. As he fell to the ground, the announcer immediately called for medical assistance, as he proclaimed:

- The winner is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's friends, including Hinata, Gaara and his siblings, Matsuri, the group of Jounin who actually respected him, Kakashi and Tsunade started clapping and cheering him up. The rest of the public also did so, while the Hyuuga elders could do nothing than stay there, sitting with all of their anger repressed behind their Hyuuga masks.

The second combat wasn't as quick as Naruto's one, but the battle was quite one-sided: Water-style ninja against Lightning-style ninja couldn't be exactly a fair combat. As it happened, Naruto talked to Hinata and Sakura. The second one asked:

- Naruto!! I thought you'd kill yourself! How the hell did you do that?!

Hinata replied, hitting Naruto playfully before kissing his lips:

- Y-you got me so worried, Naruto-kun!

Naruto replied, hugging Hinata:

- I guess I don't suck that much in Genjutsu, heh, heh, heh…

Sakura's eyes opened wide:

- Genjutsu, you say?! How the hell?! And, how the hell could **you** use Genjutsu on a **mentalist** ninja?!

Naruto saw Hinata, and as she nodded, grinning, he replied:

- A good magician doesn't reveal his tricks, Sakura-chan! Get ready! Your combat will start soon!

After seeing the combat, the trio realized that it was actually interesting to study. Against all odds, Raigeki was lying on the ground, his own kusari-gama piercing his chest, as he was taken by the medics, and the Water chakra user Hyoumu Toranaga had won the combat. The announcer called:

- The third combat will start right now.

Sakura jumped to the field, meeting the Cloud ninja. Murakumo armed hand seals quickly, and the whole air got electrified around Sakura. _This is just really bad. I must find a way to counter this if I want to live._

Sakura rolled on the ground, getting out of the way, but then the air around her formed a dark cloud, making her disappear in a dark cloud that threw lightning at her mercilessly.

When Murakumo saw the cloud, he noticed that it was actually striking lightning at a wooden log. _A substitution technique?_ All of a sudden, Murakumo felt a punch cracking his spine, flying and rolling until his body met the wall of the combat arena. Sakura adjusted her gloves, and the announcer said:

- The winner is Sakura Haru-no. The fourth combat will start now.

Hinata Hyuuga received a kiss from Naruto, and he whispered to her:

- Remember, Hinata-chan, be unpredictable, and don't make it last for too long. I love you.

Hinata felt how her courage rose in her heart as Naruto kissed her lips tenderly once more. She jumped to the battlefield, meeting Shinsen Hyuuga, who watched her with even more killing intent. _He really wants to kill me… but Naruto-kun is watching me. I won't let him down. I'll fight him in the finals, I promised him._ Shinsen Hyuuga jumped to her, not even waiting for the announcer to start. The Hyuuga elders had hopes of using his Special Jounin, disguised as Chuunin, to kill Hinata once and for all. Shinsen saw how Hinata just armed six hand seals, and attacked at her with everything he had, as she got in range of his Divination Field. The weird thing was that Hinata actually ran towards him, quite recklessly, and he started his attack, confident.

Shinsen started his Eight Trigrams: Two Thousand and Forty Eight Palms attack, but, as the first one was thrown at Hinata, she just grabbed his arm, tossed him aside and jumped away. Shinsen was able to get up again, but he moved quite uncomfortably. _What the hell is this? This is just too easy!_ He said:

- You think that Tsunade's simple Nerve Switch could work against a Hyuuga? You're pathetic!

Tsunade, on the other side, noticed that the hand seals were different. As Shinsen slowly recovered his movement, attacking Hinata sloppily as she simply dodged, she said to Kakashi:

- This isn't the Nerve Switch. It has something else.

Kakashi saw Neji, who was completely stunned, with his Byakugan active, and asked him:

- Neji, what's going on?

- I-It's incredible! Lady Hinata! She messed up Shinsen's movement nerves, his pain-sensing nerves, and also his… - Neji lowered his voice to a whisper: - his chakra circulatory system!

Kakashi was overwhelmed, so as Tsunade. Shinsen Hyuuga, already knowing how to rewire the commands of his movements, suddenly received a palm strike from Hinata in his right forearm. The thing was, she had used Water chakra on it, and the hit not only broke his bones, but also opened his skin and his muscles. Now, the problem is that he felt like his right kidney was completely torn to pieces:

- Nnnnngh! What… w-what the hell is this?!

He jumped again to Hinata, moving even sloppier than before, without an arm, and with irresistible pain in his right side. He tried to use his chakra to combat with his Gentle Fist, but, as he hit Hinata with a palm, he noticed that the chakra he sent through his left hand was released in his right knee, almost breaking it. Hinata replied:

- I've twisted your movement nerves, your pain-feeling nerves and your chakra circulatory system. I don't even think that Tsunade can heal you. On the other side, if you try to use your chakra again, you might end up blowing you own heart to pieces, or your lungs… or your _brain_, who knows? Give up, so you don't end killing yourself.

Shinsen replied:

- I'd rather die than surrendering against you!

He tried to sweep Hinata's feet with his left leg, attempting a treacherous Juuken attack, but, as he tried to take chakra to his leg, he felt how his eyes blew up, crying in despair, as he was now blind. The hospital crew took him, and the announcer said:

- The winner is: Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto cheered her up, so as the rest of her friends, and the crowds; but Hinata only had eyes for Naruto, as she jumped back to the waiting room to hug him and kiss him.

Meanwhile, the council of the Hyuuga elders left the place, completely enraged at Hinata's victory over their best and most loyal ninja. _We have to do this with our own hands, then._ The second round combats were announced by the Jounin referee:

- The second round combats are: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hyoumu Toranaga, and Sakura Haru-no vs. Hinata Hyuuga.

Hyoumu Toranaga suddenly fainted, strangely overexerted. Apparently, the lightning strikes from Raigeki had her recoil on her after several minutes of her combat's ending. Naruto called for a medic team, and the medic ninjas took the Mist ninja to the hospital. The announcer said:

- The default winner is Naruto Uzumaki. The following fight must start now.

Sakura, who was scared half to death after seeing Naruto and Hinata fighting as they did, watching their **absurdly huge** progress, couldn't bear the pressure. She raised her hand, to Hinata's and Naruto's surprise, and yelled:

- I give up!

Then, she turned to Naruto and Hinata and said, now a bit relieved:

- Good luck, lovely birds… try not to kill each other, okay? I'd rather see you from the crowds, and I'll be cheering you both up!

Naruto and Hinata laughed with Sakura, and then they heard the announcer:

- The default winner is Hinata Hyuuga.

Tenten saw then how Naruto and Hinata jumped to the combat arena, handheld, and cheered them both up. Neji smirked:

- I want to see this fight more than ever.

Suddenly, Hanabi called his attention, worried:

- Neji! The elders left their seats! I don't like this!

Neji used his Byakugan, and saw how almost the whole Hyuuga Clan was gathering and planning how to attack the couple. He glanced at Tsunade and Kakashi:

- The Hyuugas will attack Naruto and Hinata!

Both looked at the worried Neji, and Tsunade said:

- We must act immediately, Kakashi.

- I really don't like the attitude of those elders.

- I'll go with you! – Neji's petition called the attention of the other Leaf's twelve, and also Gaara's attention. Matsuri, worried, asked:

- Master Gaara, what are we going to do?

Gaara smiled at her:

- Help Naruto, of course! Let's go, Matsuri! Temari and Kankurou must be on their way there already!

Matsuri nodded, and both jumped to Naruto's side. One by one, the rest of the group arrived. Neji, Tenten, Hanabi Hyuuga and Lee were the first ones to arrive, with Kakashi and Tsunade. Shikamaru joined Temari and Kankurou, while Ino and Chouji stood beside the group. Kiba and Akamaru jumped to Naruto's side, and Shino landed next to Hinata. Some Leaf, Sand and even Rain Jounin, commanded by Konan herself, were ready to defend the couple, when the doors and the walls were cracked, to reveal almost two hundred Hyuuga ninjas running towards them.

No one in the crowds knew what was happening, but seeing two Hokages, a Kazekage and an Amekage defending Naruto and Hinata meant that something big was going on. Tsunade asked the elders of the Hyuuga Clan as they joined the combat arena:

- What kind of treason is this one, Tora Hyuuga?!

Tora Hyuuga answered:

- The most respectful Clan in the Hidden Leaf will take command of the village from now on! The traitor Hokages, the traitor of the Clan and the monster Fox will be executed now; and I will be Hokage!

Konan replied, surprising the whole group:

- No one will be executed, Hyuuga!! If someone is meant to be Hokage, that's Naruto Uzumaki!!

The Hyuuga forces attacked at Tora Hyuuga's command, and the fight amazed the crowds. Many didn't know if that fight was prepared or not, but the certain thing was that Naruto and Hinata were fighting bravely against the invaders. As the group got surrounded, Hinata and Naruto started arming a really long sequence of hand signs, and then they hit each other's palms with their own. Tsunade and Kakashi, so as the rest of the group, acted immediately, as Naruto yelled:

- Give us some time! We shall end this fight for good!

The fight was fierce, and many Hyuugas fell. Lee's Taijutsu was the most powerful in the whole world, and it was giving some fighting lessons to the Hyuugas who were unlucky enough to cross his path. Gaara used his sand to stop the Hyuugas and shield himself, while Matsuri fought with her weapons, using her Earth chakra to support her defense. Neji and Hanabi fought with fierceness, so as the others of the Leaf's twelve. Even Sai was there, fighting for Naruto's sake with his ink chakra beasts.

Konan, Tsunade and Kakashi were creating a perimeter around Naruto and Hinata, seeing that they were actually combining four elemental chakras to create a huge storm above the battle arena: Water chakra to create the storm, Fire chakra to evaporate it, Air chakra to transport it and condense it, and Lightning Chakra to charge the huge, darkening clouds. Naruto said loudly:

- Granny Tsunade! Master Kakashi! Lady Konan! Take everyone out of here! We shall handle it from now on!

Tsunade agreed, and the group defending Naruto and Hinata left, leaving the surviving Hyuugas (perhaps more than a hundred) to face the storm. The first heat was drying them, as the water was evaporated and condensed in the clouds, but after that cold blizzards, ice blocks, large rain drops and lightning were striking everyone in the battlefield who wasn't Naruto or Hinata. After the storm had lost its strength, only Tora Hyuuga was standing still, wounded by the falling ice blocks, but still standing. The elder asked, enraged, yelling at the Hokage, the Kazekage and the Amekage:

- WHY DO YOU KEEP DEFENDING THE MONSTER FOX AND HIS VIXEN?!?!

Naruto was the one who replied to him:

- They weren't defending _you_, or your people!

- Shut up, you moron! I'll bring your Kyuubi out and force my way to the position of Hokage!

Naruto screamed:

- Hinata and I are the ones who've been defending this place from people like you!

Hinata replied:

- If there's just one reason for you to doubt our loyalty to the people who still despise us, even when they owe us their lives several times, and not grant us the title of Jounin, then name it!

Tora Hyuuga just said:

- You, Naruto Uzumaki, will destroy the village whenever that damn fox decides to take control of you! And you, Hinata Hyuuga, still need to face charges for betrayal to your Clan and its decisions!

Naruto replied, smirking:

- Then you must face all of the charges against the Hidden Leaf, Sand and Rain Villages, for threatening their leaders' lives; against the Hyuuga Clan, for using their members to attack the heiress of the Clan, her older sister, and their protector; and against the Clans' Council, for planning to overthrow the Hokage.

Tsunade was rather surprised, after seeing how Naruto had learned a lot about laws and regulations in less than a month. A group of Leaf Jounin, commanded by Mighty Guy and Neji Hyuuga, jumped over the Hyuuga elder, reading a scroll written by Lady Tsunade herself:

- By decree of the Fifth Hokage, the Seventh Hokage, the Fifth Kazekage, and the Third Amekage, Lord Tora Hyuuga and all the conspirators are condemned to death sentence. All the Hyuuga properties pass to the heiress, Hanabi Hyuuga, who shall command the Clan's remnants from now on.

Tora Hyuuga made a desperate attempt to get released, by using the Caged Bird Seal on Neji. As it didn't work, Tora claimed:

- This cannot be! You must bow before me, Branch Hyuuga!

Neji revealed his clean forehead and said:

- I only serve Lady Hanabi Hyuuga, my cousin. Now die.

Neji hit his heart with a chakra palm, severing the main arteries and veins, and killing the old Hyuuga.

* * *

July 31st. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga were in front of Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara and Konan, all gathered in the Hokage's office. Tsunade announced:

- The council of Jounin, the Clan's elders, the monitors of the exam, and us, the leaders of the Hidden Leaf, Sand and Rain Villages, are proud to say that you two have showed what's necessary to become Jounin ninjas: you've shown great power, great skills, great intelligence in tactics, strategy, memory and imagination, and also showed great devotion to save your friends, your leader and your allies. That is what's expected from a Leaf Jounin.

Tsunade gave each of them a scroll and a green vest, smiling:

- Congratulations, Naruto, Hinata; you're Jounin from now on.

Naruto couldn't suppress a tear, running to hug Tsunade. Then, he saw Kakashi, who shook his hand on the blonde's hair affectively. Gaara shook his hand, smiling gently, and Konan hugged him, whispering:

- You're more powerful every day, Naruto; and also you're closer to become the peaceful and wise leader the world needs.

Hinata couldn't allow herself to keep a Hyuuga mask, she _hated _to do that. She bowed to the leaders of the villages, crying tears of joy, and Tsunade smiled:

- You deserve a hug too, Hinata. Come here.

The Hyuuga girl ran to Tsunade, receiving a hug too. Konan said to her, letting go of Naruto:

- Hinata Hyuuga, you're the most honorable kunoichi I've ever met. Keep Naruto safe, and help him give us the peace we all need.

Hinata bowed to the ex-Akatsuki kunoichi, knowing that now she was Naruto's personal ally, and now her village was allied to the Leaf and the Sand, raising their respective economies and their peace agreements. Konan smiled to her and said:

- Now, you two, go and celebrate, and then go to rest. You deserve it.

Both youngsters bowed to the leaders, and ran to Naruto's apartment, still not believing what they had in their hands:

- We became Jounin together, Naruto-kun!!

- Yes, Hinata-chan!! We did it!!

They jumped of joy, holding hands as they ran through the streets, heading home. They made dinner together, caressing each other softly, and getting relaxed; they then ate their dinner romantically, and then they went to sleep together. This was the greatest moment for them so far: they had demonstrated the world they were strong, smart, trustworthy, caring and fair. And now, they deserved to rest, and live their lives together, free of external threats and rules.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4: A Birthday to Remember Foreve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The final tome of this story is brought to you, finally, but it ain't sponsored at all XD

A Birthday to Remember Forever.

September 29th. The autumn in the Hidden Leaf Village had started a week ago, and the village's streets seemed to be quite busy these days. The civilian school _and_ the Ninja academy started activities a month ago, and many of the parents and children were already doing their labors.

Naruto and Hinata were also busy themselves. As they reached the Jounin rank, they had been in lots of missions lately, and they didn't have much time to see each other. But now they were called by the Hokage herself.

Naruto walked through the streets, hoping to see his lovely Hyuuga girl before reaching the office. All of a sudden, he saw an adorable blur running towards him, throwing him to the ground and kissing him in front of the people in the street. Both got blushed and then they said:

- Hello there, Hinata-chan!

- Hello there, Naruto-kun!

- Missed me?

- I did!

- You're kissing me in front of the whole village, Hinata-chan…

The teasing tone in Naruto's voice made her blush like mad, but she didn't turn to see if Naruto was right or not, as it would be a sign of weakness. She replied, also teasing:

- Y-you seem to be nervous, Naruto-kun…

Naruto kept on the teasing, as he saw Hinata was challenging him. He would be merciless, until he saw Hinata's blush turn into a new shade of red:

- Well, I'm not the one stuttering…

Hinata tried with another one:

- Guess it's m-make-out time, what d-do you think?

Naruto noticed her blush turn deeper as she attempted the tease and said; to end this once and for all:

- Want me to take my shirt off, or you'll do it first?

Hinata's blush turned so red that Naruto knew he had won. He kissed her lips softly and laid his forehead on hers:

- I love when you blush like that, princess Hinata… let's go see the Hokage and then we can have lunch together at home.

Hinata sighed, smiling as she gave him another kiss:

- I miss home, _prince_ Naruto-kun, I want you to give me a massage…

Naruto got up and Hinata did so, ignoring the weird and offended looks from the people outside. Then, they walked to the Hokage's building.

Once there, Tsunade and Kakashi were ready to get a sip of sake, as Shizune wasn't there to avoid it, when Naruto and Hinata showed up. Kakashi said, teasing:

- The prettiest couple in the world is back. How about your missions, guys?

Naruto let Hinata speak first:

- W-well, um, we did as the Feudal Lord asked us, and escorted him to the Land of Rice Patties. Some mercenaries tried to kill him, but they went missing since that moment. I only could find that they were not ninjas, due to the weapons they used. On the other hand, I killed many of them to get them off the Feudal Lord's neck. They had strange tattoos of a black dragon in their necks.

Kakashi started to worry. _Gangsters attacking the Feudal Lord, I don't like that…_ Hinata continued

- Also, I could capture one of them, and my teammates are actually taking him to Anko and Ibiki Morino, to see who their boss could be…

Tsunade nodded, concerned, and Kakashi asked:

- How about you, Naruto?

- Well, I've got into some trouble over there. B-rank mission my-

Naruto turned to see Hinata shaking her head, blushed, and realized that he was just being completely "familiar" with _the two Hokages_ he had in front of him. He blushed, as he realized he had to practice still his protocol skills to make a suitable candidate for Hokage in the future. He said, after taking a deep breath:

- Well, I actually had to face a couple of Akatsuki, as they were the ones hired to protect the heads of this opium-dealing operation. This should have been an S-rank mission, if not SS-rank. I couldn't take the Akatsuki ninjas out, as I had to ensure my own hide and my team's lives, but I'm sure there won't be any kind of opium entering the Fire Country anymore.

Tsunade was worried. _What was he doing? Breaking out an opium-dealing operation?_ She asked:

- I only sent you to find out and take out the people who were harassing and threatening the Moon Country's Feudal Lord's life.

Naruto said:

- It was a powerful mob that operates in the whole continent, and that had hired Akatsuki for their protection. The Feudal Lord didn't want to grant them the power they desired, and they started sending assassins to get him. I guess it was called "Kuroryuu".

Kakashi said then, surprised:

- So, you and your team got involved against Kuroryuu… that's something…

Naruto said:

- And we made sure there was no one left to attack us back, or to trace the attack to the Hidden Leaf, or to me.

Tsunade grinned then:

- You're a grown-up Jounin, Naruto. You both are. You can get some rest. Your payment was already deposited in your bank accounts.

Naruto and Hinata bowed and left the office. Kakashi was quite surprised, and Tsunade just asked:

- Naruto and Hinata faced the Kuroryuu…?

- Nobody had dared to do a thing to them in decades… And he assures that no problems will be brought to our heads… - Kakashi was worried: - I'll better go check that out by myself.

- You do so, lord Kakashi, and make sure to make other people take the blame.

Kakashi grinned:

- I will, lady Hokage.

Kakashi left the place with a smoke bomb. Tsunade was wondering just how strong Naruto and Hinata had become, when Anko showed up. She asked:

- Mind telling me what the hell does a Kuroryuu thug do in our Interrogation and Torture offices, lady Hokage?

Tsunade saw the expression of extreme sadism in Anko's face, and matched it with one of her own, knowing of Anko's hatred towards the crime organization:

- Anko, you're up for a wipe-out mission? Kuroryuu's the target.

Anko grinned evilly, and said:

- You say "jump" and I say "where's the cliff?", lady Hokage.

Tsunade said:

- I shall prepare the teams to start this up. We've got enough power and information about them, and taking them out shall grant us a respectable position between the Elemental Nations.

Anko said:

- And, if you give me twenty minutes, I can get some more info for you. I'm in.

Tsunade said:

- Kakashi went to gather information, and when he gets back, we shall go and wipe them out.

Anko grinned and bowed towards the Hokage, withdrawing from the office. Tsunade was grinning like never. _Those Kage bastards will bow before Naruto, Hinata and me.

* * *

_

October 9th. The reports arrived to Tsunade's office, as the leaders of the Kuroryuu organization were captured, trialed and executed. Their bank accounts were taken by Tsunade, delivered directly to the Hidden Leaf's bank accounts, and to the Hidden Sand's and the Hidden Rain's ones for their great assistance. Gaara and Matsuri were meeting her and Konan at her office. He said:

- Well, I guess this time our children will be safer, lady Hokage.

- And our economy might become saner now too, lord Kazekage.

Matsuri was hugged to Gaara, and he was returning the gesture caressing her hair gently. He asked:

- May I ask where did this huge initiative come from, lady Hokage? The other Elemental Nations seemed to be blind to their operations, and I myself had not enough evidence, nor force to handle that issue.

Tsunade replied with a smirk:

- Well, Gaara, Naruto and Hinata had to deal with them, and found enough information and evidence to convict them for twenty life sentences each, and to make sure we'd make it after finding out that much, we decided to attack with all we had. Now they're gone.

Konan said:

- So now Naruto and Hinata actually brought a lot more tranquility to the world. They're fulfilling their promise. I appreciate that.

Tsunade said, looking at the door:

- You might want to tell that to them in person, lady Amekage.

Naruto and Hinata were at the office's doors, looking at the group who had met with a bit of surprise. They were going to talk about some stuff with the Hokage when they saw Gaara and Konan walk towards them. Konan said, grateful:

- Thanks for fulfilling your word, Naruto, Hinata. You've helped us big time, and I'm sure the other nations will appreciate what you did.

Gaara said:

- This has earned you that we three get you a recommendation for becoming Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata smiled as Naruto shook Gaara's hand, and as Konan hugged him in a relieved gesture. Tsunade said then, while Matsuri returned to Gaara's side:

- Well, I guess you two guys came for something else, isn't it?

Naruto turned nervous:

- W-well, lady Hokage-

- Come on! No more "granny Tsunade for me", Naruto?

Naruto saw the smile in Tsunade's face after the tease, and said:

- Hinata-chan and I wanted to ask you for a couple of days off. We're just too worn off from the long mission you put the village through, and I heard that you wanted us for yet another long-term mission.

Tsunade smirked:

- Your mission will be to rest as much as you can… and, if you need to get out of the village to just relax, do so…

Konan said:

- But watch your backs all the time.

Gaara said:

- Guess that's good for you, Naruto, Hinata.

Hinata nodded, quite happy, and Naruto made his patented foxy grin, making Hinata melt in a puddle once more:

- Thanks a lot, granny Tsunade! Gaara! Lady Konan! See you!

The couple left after bowing towards them. Tsunade said:

- Well, I guess I cannot retain you here any longer, so you better return to your homelands.

Gaara nodded, and both he and Matsuri started to leave. Konan bowed towards her and said:

- Take care of the kids, lady Hokage. They're up to do great things for this world.

Tsunade smiled, and Konan left.

* * *

October 10th. Hinata was walking through the streets early in the morning, as Naruto was still asleep. She was searching desperately through the streets to get him something for his birthday. _Naruto-kun gave me so many beautiful things for my last birthdays, and it's time I get something for him. But what can it be?_

Hinata went to a clothing store, but she found nothing. After almost an hour inside the huge store she found nothing that could look good on her boyfriend. _A shame…_

She ran then to the Ninja supply store. She thought that she could find something nice for him, but all of the cool weapons were already sold or put apart. _Damn it!_

Then, she went up to a bookstore. There was something that she could give to her boyfriend. He used to like a comic that was sold around the village about a superhero who fought the great villains of the world dressed in his orange disguise, using his skills and his superpowers to defeat them and bring stability and peace to his village. Sometimes she read it herself, and found it interesting. When she saw the bookstore, she found a limited edition of the comic: a 1000-page book that contained a special novel of that heroic character, and she decided to make a run for it. Unluckily, there was a fat, geeky bastard taking the last exemplar. _If I wasn't a well-renowned shinobi I'd just steal that book from him!_

After hours of searching, she decided to eat something. It was almost the dusk hour when she felt her stomach growling. She decided to have some ramen at Ichiraku's, as it was close to her. Teuchi and Ayame greeted her:

- Oh! Welcome back, Hinata! – Ayame spoke first.

- Coming alone? What's with Naruto? - Teuchi, feeling a bit concerned, had asked. Hinata replied:

- It's Naruto-kun's birthday today, and in a few minutes the mourning will start at the Hokage's monument. I need to find something for him before he gets depressed.

Ayame served Hinata her favorite miso ramen, and she said:

- Right, right, I know how he feels about that day. But don't worry! I guess that your presence there will be a lot more than enough for him!

As Hinata started eating, Teuchi replied:

- Else, if you can make his day happier, it will be the greatest birthday ever for him. I guess you don't need to give him any present at all. Don't feel cheap, Hinata. You're the greatest girl in the world for him.

Hinata listened to the old chef and cheered up as she finished eating:

- Thanks, mister Teuchi, Ayame! I'll head back home then! See you!

- Say "happy birthday" to Naruto for us! – Ayame's voice yelled merrily.

Hinata walked back to her home, with a boost in her confidence. Then, as she crossed paths with the villagers, she was seeing how still lots of them started to turn at her happy face with cold and sad glares, some of them even upset at her happy expression. That actually depressed her, and she thought that maybe she was starting to feel what Naruto felt every birthday of his.

As she got back home, all the angry glares the people gave her had taken their toll on her expression. She saw Naruto making his own meal, kind of concerned. He saw her enter with her sad look and asked:

- Hinata-chan, where were you?

Hinata just said:

- I was… trying to get something to you, Naruto-kun…

- Ehm, and, what for, Hinata-chan?

Hinata blushed towards Naruto's innocent question and said, hugging him:

- Today is your birthday, silly…

Naruto noticed her expression and realized that she had been getting killing glares from the villagers. He returned the hug and said:

- You know, Hinata-chan? This is the first time ever that someone shares time with me in my birthday…

- I know, Naruto-kun… If only I wasn't that shy when I was younger, I'd have accompanied you before. I didn't know you lived the happiest day of your life so depressed and lonely…

Naruto noticed Hinata's eyes shed tears. She whispered, sobbing:

- I-I'm sorry for… for not being there before, Naruto-kun… and for not bringing any presents today…

Naruto whispered back, trying to comfort her:

- It's okay, Hinata-chan… I didn't expect any presents this year, as always… but…

Hinata noticed that Naruto had released the hug, and then she saw him lay with a knee on the floor:

- But I-I guess one simple word from you… can be the best birthday gift I'll ever have…

Hinata blushed furiously, as Naruto, also blushed, drew a little box from his pocket and asked:

- Hinata Hyuuga… w-would you… marry me?

Hinata's tears turned from bitter to sweet, as she saw the ring Naruto was offering her. It was delicate, made of silver, and it had a delicately polished sapphire crusted in it. Hinata opened her mouth and yelled to the whole world, as she jumped over Naruto and lied with him on the floor:

- YES!! I ACCEPT, NARUTO UZUMAKI!! I WANT TO MARRY YOU!!

Hinata kissed Naruto, completely happy, and Naruto took the ring, sliding it delicately through her left ring finger. Then, she started kissing him, and soon he matched her passion, and her boldness, making out with her like they never did before. They were getting married, and no one would impede that from happening.

* * *

October 11th. Hinata was lying beside Naruto, her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her back. For the first time in her life, she actually felt herself like the princess Naruto saw in her, and she started to see him like the prince she used to think he was when they were children.

Hinata saw the ring, and realized it matched completely with her hair, and also with his eyes, those eyes she was so fond of. She saw that Naruto was just so happy and calm, but also that he was seeing her with tenderness, and she said softly:

- I-I can't b-b-believe this is… is this real, Naruto-kun?

Naruto smiled gently and teased:

- You want me to pinch you, Hinata-chan? Or prefer that I tickle you?

Hinata said, returning the smile, blushed:

- Just kiss my lips and don't let me fall from the cloud I'm in right now.

- How about we get together in the same cloud?

Hinata received the first kiss of the upcoming day and said:

- I'd love to, _my prince _Naruto… as much as I love you…

Naruto received her kiss and said:

- I love you too, _my_ _princess _Hinata…

The rest of the day they started preparing everything for their marriage and the possibility of saving some money and move to another place. They actually talked about children, and none of them seemed to have any issues with that subject. Hinata's dream was becoming true, and Naruto's dream was just changing to allow Hinata be the most important part of it.

* * *

The day Hinata turned 21-years old: December 27th, they were getting married in a small act. The Hokage, the Leaf's Jounin who respected and admired the couple, the Twelve of the Leaf, Hanabi Hyuuga and some other young ninjas, the Konohamaru Corps, Iruka and some of the Academy's Chuunin, even a missive from the Hidden Sand, formed by Gaara, Matsuri, Temari and Kankurou, and Lady Konan, with some of her Jounin bodyguards, were witnessing the rather simple ceremony. The whole group applauded and recognized them, and both Naruto and Hinata felt they were the happiest couple in the whole world.

* * *

Now, fifty years later, the world is living true peace. Naruto Uzumaki, the Eighth Hokage, and his beloved wife, Hinata Hyuuga, ruled the Hidden Leaf Village, maintaining the peace for forty-five long years, and earning the acknowledgement of both his village and the other Hidden Villages. Their children had become great shinobi, and they also had their own children. The last thing known by them is that they died happily together, on the same day. The Nine-Tailed Fox died with them too, and the world had gotten rid of the Tailed Beasts for several generations ahead.

The whole Hidden Leaf Village made the greatest monument any Hokage ever had: a large, golden statue of both Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga in front of the Hokage's building. They would be remembered as the two greatest shinobi of the world, the ones who broke the curse of the Ninja world. Even so, the days October 10th and December 27th became days of celebration: the birth dates of the two ninjas who became legend and brought peace.

End.

A/N: I really hope you liked this story. I'm writing another one that could be interesting for you, and I'll start another NaruHina fic, as it's my favorite coupling in the Naruto universe, and as I'm having some ideas that might actually come up interesting. So, please review, and check on my other story!


End file.
